


SCREENTALE

by Puppeteer (RiddleSnape)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, No beta we die like Geno, ScreenTale, Undertale AU, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/pseuds/Puppeteer
Summary: Player wish for SOMETHING new to happen. With that he changes script and Sans see world for what it is.
Relationships: Sans & Undertale Player
Comments: 19
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue – 50th playtrough

In the dark room sitting in front of pc screen is sitting person. As only lightsource it shine at their face.

With closer look, on full screen there is game - this person play Undertale. 

Person smile: „I wonder if someone else played it as much as me.“ They yawn as it is late.

„This should be enough for today,“ they mumble while turning off game and then computer. 

Just like many people, lying in bed mean it's smart phone time, not sleeping time yet.

Person type something and post it. After that they scroll a little on sites they like and then finally go sleep. 

Just before screen turn off it show their new post: „MY 50TH PLAYTROUGH OF UNDERTALE!“ 


	2. Chapter 1 – Unnatural place

Next day, obsessed player play Undertale during day again. On the table there are many small things, like pieces of paper with notes, empty glass, snacks.   
They are mumbling to themselves a lot: "... for neutral run I may kill this monster, it doesn't really matter..."  
Player just got to part when they see Sans in sentry stall. „I wish there would still be SOMETHING...“ they whisper.

Sans was lazily sitting in his stall when there is flash. Same flash happens in the real world, and Sans is standing in player’s room.   
In confusion he looks around: „What... WHAT?!“ 

He watch as human turn off pc, stand up and past him like he is not even there. Unsure he starts: „Hey there friend...“ but he is ignored.

  
As human leaves room, Sans try to follow him, but he can't pass trough door."What is this thing... glass door? No, it can't be..." short skeleton looks around. In human room there are many normal things.

No matter what he uses, his hands or magic, nor bed, nor table or even clothes... they won't move. Only when he uses his blue magic on everything, smartphone on bed float up. With some trials and errors, he finds out few things about this situation.

Sans sit on a chair and sigh: „Seems like I can’t leave this place, nor move things... expect electronic things for some reason.“ 

  
A puny skeleton decides to turn on pc using blue magic, but it’s asking a password. „You gotta be kidding me.“   
"Whelp... as I have now skele-ton of time..." Sasn lie on human bed so he can take nap until that strange human get back. 

A person came back in 2 hours, and Sans stand behind them and watch how they type a password. He smirks: „Thanks pal.“   
Skelepun sit on a table next to screen and with amusement watch how this buddy surf human internet, wandering from site to site.It was pretty boring, until he clicked on one icon. It was called Undertale and Sans would ignore it like everything for past 30 minutes, until he notice what is on screen.

With shock he yells: „WHAT?!“   
On screen there is Toriel sitting in comfortable chair. Human click on „CONTINUE“ and window show Sans sentry stall where he was taking a nap before. A person became impatient while clicking with mouse or pressing keys.

In 15 seconds they got angry: „What? I clicked it... why it doesn’t work?!“ That woke Sans up from shock. With a little shaky hand he touches screen and there is flash.

Sans sit at his sentry station just like he was before, like nothing happened. But something changed, because when he looks up, he sees a big window in the air above Snowdin forest, with dark human face in it. 

Then the skeleton hears them say: „Huh, maybe there is something with my keyboard...“ Few more click from screen in air were loud in quiet forest. „Whatever... I was worried for my save files for second,“ say relived human. 

Those words – SAVE FILES SAVE FILES SAVE FILES – rang trough Sans' skull like lightningbolt. The small skeleton remembers.  
All 50 replays, even true resets. He now remembers it all. His eyesockets were dark, without usual flash of light.

Frisk move away and air window with her. Sans sat there in shock until he looked up into dark „sky“. With a still scared face he teleports away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://screentale.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 2 - Undertale

Sans teleports into his secret lab in Snowdin. Just as he gets there, he goes to research winding papers that are stored there. Skeleton read them all, made notes and draw things he remembers.   
  
Sans put head into his bony hands: „This is mess... and I don’t know enough... “   
  
With a sigh he stands up and goes outside his lab. When he gets in front of house, he sees Papyrus standing there and looking around.

"Pap-" small skeleton stops in the middle of sentence. Small skeleton notices that air window is getting closer as is Frisk getting closer to them.   
  
Papyrus turned to his brother when he heard his name. With forced smile he looks at his nice younger brother and then in the distance.

„Oh ... uh, I now remember, I should be at MTT resort right in 5 minutes... yeah. See you later Pap! “ with that Sans teleports in air behind air window.

Skeleton check it, but nothing happen. He can see through it as his empty eyesockets see Frisk talk to Papyrus. With little nod to himself, he touches air window.   
  
Flash is there again, and Sans finds himself in room with a mad human. „What happened?! Why did it freeze?!“yelled an angry person. 

Sans see screen with Frisk and Papyrus, but nothing is moving.  For while he watches how human try to do few things, but they can only make smaller window with his world in it.   
  
Human walk out of the room with a mobile phone, mumbling under their nose, leaving pc like that. With this opportunity skeleton swiftly sit in his place, ignore a window and check up different files in pc. Some of them don’t have anything he is interested in.   
  
Short skeleton is patient but slow using blue magic on small keys and mouse. He messes up sometimes. When he finally clicks on internet, it’s empty so skelepun thinks for a second what to write there. With glimpse on pc screen he sees „his world“ has is named Undertale.   
  
Sans type UNDERTALE and results are up. Game pages, wikia, videos of gameplay. His face on many sites, his word, his "secrets"

"... not really secrets if whole another world knows about it... "whisper Sans under his breath.  
  
In his search were few times mentioned Undertale AUs. As mouse cursor moved closer to check that he hears human coming back. With precise use of blue magic, all tabs are closed in a hurry and as human enter room bone hand touches screen. With a flash skeleton is back in air, where he disappeared from. 


	4. Chapter 3 – Dead ends

Sans the skeleton has a little panic attack as he is about to hit a floor. He didn't think this through, using that "flash teleport" in air. With some sense he teleport a little away from his house in Snowdin.  
  
He sees how Frisk talk to Papyrus and human is watching them. Human in air window comment on it: „Oh, so he won’t say anything new, I should buy more Cinnamon Bun.“ Sans watch them as Frisk finish talk to Papyrus and went in a way of shop that sell Cinnamon Bunny.   
  
Then Sans realize: "That window... it follows Frisk, in pc it always show Frisk and now they are going to buy Cinnamon Bun – Fisk is... “   
  
Sans follow Frisk until the window disappears.  It takes a while, and Frisk just walk around Underworld like she knows exactly where to go.   
  
After air window is nowhere to be found, Sans walk straight to Frisk. "Yo pal, I have question. Did you ever feel like someone is watching you down here? "  
  
Frisk just throw him confused look and shake her head: "No, I meet some monsters, but they never follow me.“   
With that answer he take fast shortcut and cross Frisk's name in his mind list of people who could help or answer his questions.  
  
Frisk is DEAD END.  
  
Next one on his mind list is Alphys. In few seconds Sans stand in lab near big screen with Alphys, as they watch Frisk with all hidden underground cameras. 

„Soooo... Alphys, do you think that there are some weird signals around kid?“  
Alphys watch Frisk: „What? NO, why there would be? This human is just small kid, wandering around. Other than being human, there is nothing strange. “ After that is skeleton ignored by little lizard monster. „ Thanks Alphys. “   
  
Sans cross out Alphys name as well, another DEAD END.   
  
After that tiny skeleton checked few more places and core labs, but nothing, not a single lead. 

Everything is DEAD END.  
  
With bottle of ketchup Sans spend night with this revelation in his "secret" lab. With a lot of papers on a desk, many new and written in windings about WINDOW HUMAN. No one could help him or answer his questions.  
  
Tired Sans lie on his desk: „No one sees it... but me... why?“ Sans shake his head. He leaves his research papers on a desk and leaves his lab. Just as he stepped out, the small skeleton is welcomed by sight of the flower. Smiling as cute as flower can.   
  
„Howdy, how are you today?“ says he in childish voice. Sans eyes darken: „What do you want?“   
Golden petals flower is still smiling at him. „Well, well, someone fell from wrong side of bed today?“ happily asked Flowey.  
  
Without litfing a fingerbone Sans make blue bones appear around Flowey. Warning is clear: „Look here talking weed, if you want to chat with someone, maybe hell will be good place to visit.“   
  
Flowey's smile turn into creepy one and his tone change: „Golly, you really surprise me today, I didn’t think you would be able to.“   
Skeleton doesn't have more patience for soulless weed. Sans pass flower to go in front of house: „Why wouldn’t I?“   
  
Flowey laugh coldly and say: „Because you suuuurly are not following that stupid script anymore.“

Sans stop, light in his eyesockets is gone. Slowly he turns back to Flowey. 


	5. Chapter 4 – Talk with Flowey

In his disordered mind is skeleton both happy and angry at same time. Why FLOWER has answers? Any critical clues are valuable, but, why from him? Sans turn to golden flower with a face: „... doesn’t that mean you don’t follow your script as well?“ The flower maintains a creepy smile: „True, but I don’t always have to follow it.“   
  
„Well then... do you know about that human in a window? “ask Sans unsure if he genuinely wants to know that. Flowey’s face is more sinister than before: „HAHAHA, so you found about puppeteer?! HAHAHAHA.“   
  
Flowey start yelling at Sans: „What can you even do about it?! That dull human has no idea that their decision is barely theirs. As you would expect Chara know and at first tried to kill him, but even then… they know how to serve Chara’s control over this world. ”   
After showing so much emotion is soulless being tired: “Chara try that every genocide run, but… that turn into script as well. No matter what. ” Flowey ask with a smirk: “What can lazy smiley trashback do about that?”   
  
Sans eyesockets lose their light: “You’re right… maybe there is nothing I can go about it... but I never tried in the past. ”   
“Maybe you did, but can’t remember it,” tells him a flower humorlessly.  
  
That got skeleton curious: “How many do you remember then? Since kid came to underground.” Flowey make a number with his roots: “This world already went through same circle 12 times.”   
  
Sans smile and then start to laugh – little crazy: “I thought that I finally thought someone here could tell me more,” skelepun clench his head with hands, “ I thought, I finally would get information that I miss. ”   
“I thought…” with a sad face he doesn't finish sentence.   
  
Sans clench fists and mutter under his breath: “Well that doesn’t matter, I mean… this just couldn’t be one of Papyrus puzzles, right? ”   
  
Flowey look at the skeleton like he is crazy: “Did you just lose it? Crazy it’s double-digit number? ”   
Sans smirk back: “If I would lose it just from that, I could just jump into core right now, right?”   
“Then what was that drama right now? Is your head empty… ,”flower throw him a smug smile “… oh wait… ”   
Pun-loving skeleton genuinely smile. “Good one, dandelion.”  
  
“Stop it! And tell me why you went crazy just now? Don’t you remember all 12?” Flowey ask with waving around.  
  
“Oh that…” Sans turn away, prepared to go where he headed before this conversation. He stops at the corner of house: “Tibia honest, I remember them all… all 50 of them.”   
  
The shocked face is last thing he sees before going back to his house. 


	6. Chapter 5 - Research

After that Sans follow Frisk everywhere, even more than before he knew about the puppeteer. He follows her through, watch Frisk talk with. He needs all data he can get. Puppeteer disappears and Sans look up where it was - nothing there.   
  
When Sans fly closer with his blue magic, he sees glass window: “Hm… I merely see this when I'm close.” He tampers with it: “Nothing…”   
After that he tries to push it: “… no energy, I guess…”   
He throws window contemplating look: “If I can’t cross without energy… I just need to get some.”   
  
He teleports away and appears in front of core in the true lab. It took few hours, but now Sans sit with a lot of papers, pencil and trying to calculate things. “Hmmm… highest output… but then… blackout… Hmmmm…”   
Sans scratch himself: “I need something portable… and surely smaller than CORE. I need to properly connect it to puppeteer's glowing window.”   
  
Next day Sans carefully follow Frisk and puppeteer trough Hotland. He is in air behind a window and calculates things, using blue magic and a lot of paper. Puppeteer stops today just right after fight with Mettaton: “Great, that is enough for today.”   
  
Sans look up and in a hurry touch window. Expected flash is there and skeleton stands with papers in hand in human room. As puppeteer leave with a phone in hand Sans sit behind pc, putting papers on the table.   
  
He goes surf on internet, checking other AUs. There he finds out a lot of information. More than he could imagine. He read about Sanses, clicking trough sites. With patience his control over blue magic is even more precise than before. After two hours Puppeteer gets back and goes to bed.   
  
He lies down on bed, and Sans stand behind him. As human falls asleep, Sans put hand over his body and call his soul out. Bigger soul with fire around it appears above body.   
  
Sans jaw almost hit floor. Amazed he mumbles: “So humans from this world have different souls.” Whole room is lit bright with fiery soul of this human. “This much energy… could probably break barrier on its own,” calculate Sans, checking his papers. “Time to get more information about you,” tell Sans to sleeping player.   
  
After while, making sure he properly investigated everything he lacked on this odd human, Sans go back to pc and click Undertale. Skeleton touches the screen and promptly disappears in awaited flash. 


	7. Chapter 6 – Whisper in night wind

Sans is standing in the judging hall. He sighs: “I practically forgot… that I have work to do.”   
Frisk promptly enters this impressive room. Human girl stops for a second, looking at a wall of the judging hall and then she continues advancing his way. Sans whispers quietly: “Here goes my scripted speech.”   
“Hey…” Sans stand in front of Frisk. 

Time passes, Sans recites the identical thing he always does and Frisk leave room. After she is advanced, skelepun relax a little: “Oh well, gonna prepare to watch weed fight with human again.”   
  
It was excruciating as always to look at king Asgore to be killed, but he lacks information on that crazy puppeteer. He observed him whole time, his mumbles and comments on fight. That crazy bastard had fun with that. 

Of course puppeteer won and he sees how they spare Flowey. After that they just left trough the barrier. Sans turn around to go back to Papyrus for now, but everything turned black.  
  
Sans wake up in different place - more precisely in New home. In hurry he runs through royal palace just to Frisk going away from throne room. He follows her whole time, and it turns to be a long day.

Day is finally ending 8 hours later and after stupid fight where he was caught by that annoying weed, Sans watch sun together with others at top of MT. Ebbot. Behind them puppeteer watch them: “50th neutral run and 51st pacifist paythroughs finished! Man, this was good day.” Puppeteer's window disappears. 

Papyrus is running away to get a car and with faked enthusiasm Sans turn to others: "Whelp, going after him."  
When no one is with him as he goes down a mountain Sans smile sadly: “May as well enjoy few moments.” 

He catches up to Papyrus when they find car at some parking lot under the mountain. There are few humans that watch them, not sure if they want to believe their eyes. Papyrus is running around all cars that are there: “Look bro, I can finally sleep in real car!” Sans smile at him: “That’s cool, bro.” 

It takes a while for Asgore and Toriel to get to them ans start talking to humans around. Some humans called cops and they came with confused looks. Not like anyone on the surface heard about them. Most normal human answer is, "I thought monsters were only in fairy-tales." Of course, some humans are wary of them, but some are really friendly. Sans half-ignore them, as he just waits for that damn puppeteer to appear.

Next day he is sitting on grass with Toriel and Frisk at picnic. Toriel prepared pie for them: “Do you want something with that pie?”   
Sans smile at her: “Ketchup!”   
Goatmom is hopelessly confused, but as he looks serious and Frisk doesn't say anything, she agrees: “…okay.”   
Frisk just shake her head and watch as skeleton pour a lot of red substance on small piece of pie. 

The evening program for Sans is to watch anime with Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus. Well, he mostly naps and other 3 watch TV.   
Alphys is almost jumping on her seat: “This is best part!”   
Undyne is swept by mood and fights in show: “Yes! KICK HIM!”   
Papyrus watch with big eyes: “WOWIE!”   
After comic night Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys sleep on a sofa. 

Sans is only one awake so turn off TV. He let them sleep there and go out of their rented house. The garden is nice big, and the moon shine at the skeleton. Cold evening blow around him. Sans just stand there and watch sky with so many stars.  
“I don’t want to go in that hole again… even though this wind chill me to the bone,” whisper skeleton to the silent night.   
“But… today or even tomorrow… we will be back in underground. No one will remember how much fun they had today…”   
Sans clench his fist: “I want this to last… and finally see the unknown future.”   
Small skeleton's eyesockets are shining within: “I won’t be his puppet anymore,” promise Sans to himself and his friends. 


	8. Chapter 7 – Test no. 1

Next day they are still free, but the skeleton doesn't think it will last long. Right now is he back in underground with Papyrus to pack their stuffs.   
“Saaaaans, you better go pack your things! Don’t forget anything! ”yell at him future royal guard.   
“Sure thing bro! I am going to check my sentry stations. ” yells back from the front door.   
  
With just few steps outside Sans teleports away and appear in core laboratory. Place is full of dust, if he had a nose, we would sneeze his guts out. A small skeleton gets cables and other tools he thinks he needs. He connects cables as thick as King Asgore's hand to energy output of core and adjust their length. It takes some time but in 2 hours he is prepared.  
Sans gets cable and take it up in air with blue magic. As he flies up to top of room, the window without energy appears in front of Sans.   
“Test no. 1. Using core energy to power up the window,” tell Sans and he touches window with cable in hand.   
  
Flash is there and he is in puppeteer's room. Human is not there so scientist turns on pc and finds Undertale. Sans checks source codes and files of game, every time he is interested in something, his skeletal hand scribbles it down for his other tests. Sans nod to himself: “Hm… this will be enough for today. ” Skeleton touch screen and appear back in air in core room.   
  
Sans is surprised that Alphys is there as well, but panicking. She is checking burned cable he used for travel to human world. He quietly floats down behind her.  
“Hey Alphys, what are you doing here?” Alphys yell, scared.   
She turns around: “O-oh, Sa-sans. T-there is s-s-s-something wrong with c-core! ”   
  
She points on a tablet in her hand. Tablet close up show up spike in core energy. “L-look, not long ago, there was s-s-spike in energy out-output, I-I – I don’t know what caused it, bu-but it may be dangerous. ”   
Sans take a tablet. So this is data from his test. It took more energy than he thought. Much more. Aplhys point at burned cable: “This took t-that power out of c-core, b-b-but it was burnt and it’s not co-connected to anything…”   
  
Sans and Alphys stand in room, checking data: “Hm, I see that after energy drain core shut down.”   
“Y-yes,” answer Alphys, calculating output by herself.  
“When you will re-start core again?” asked Sans.  
  
Alphys is silently looking away. That is odd: “Alphys?”   
She doesn't look at him: “I am so-sooo sorry, but t-that won’t be possible.”   
Alphys start to panic again, but Sans instantly give her reassuring smile: “Oh… don’t worry, Alphys. We will be living peacefully on the surface anyway. ”   
Alphys smile a little and leave room. Sans whisper: “Result of Test no.1 - Core Energy is not enough.” 


	9. Chapter 8 – Last time to die

Sans is sitting at table with Papyrtus, Toriel and Frisk. Today's lunch is made by Papyrus with human ingredients. They about to start eating when darkness appears.   
Sans wake up in his bed in Snowdin, scared. When his non-existing hearth calms down, he gets angry: “That damn puppeteer!”   
He lies back down on bed: “Urgh… the window has to be in ruins now… I can move freely until kiddo undoubtedly gets to that ruined bridge tomorrow.” 

With few fuming minutes he teleports away. In a necessary second he is in Alphys' hidden lower science lab in front of DT EXTRACTION MACHINE. Because raw power from the core didn't work last time. He needs something else. He goes on top of it and checks machine: “Hmm… determination could naturally work… but that won’t be enough… and may wreck me as well.” 

Later in different part of lab, he revises papers on determination (soul attribute), other souls and DTE machine.   
“Determination is surely potent source of power, but… I absolutely need something more… just one attribute would create distortion… maybe… if I could transform that machine…” Sans mumble under his breath.  
He collects papers on DTE MACHINE: “Everything is made from more than one thing. But the royal scientist before was looking into determination the most. To find out more will take some time." 

It took all night, but he can't spend time just with his research. Sans is back watching Frisk from behind trees. She positively has a lot of dust on her: “One of those times huh…”   
Sans move to go to bridge, doing is scripted things, when Puppeteer comment on this new play-through: “This time it will be hard, but NO SAVE GENOCIDE RUN, here we go!”   
Sans froze at his words: “Crazy bastard… seems like we gonna have bad time.” 

He madly goes to Frisk while mumbling: “52nd repeat… another hell… another death in the judging hall.”   
Shadow appears behind kiddo: “I need to hurry my project... Human...” 

After stupid play on bridge and with Papyrus, Sans follow behind Frisk while the window is there. When that madman finally disappears, Sans work in true lab with tools, doing his research on souls attributes. It repeats and that was only things he was doing this time. There was no time left.

When he finally made it... he could just remember it all. “Great… I made it… I definitely made it!” Sans laugh in relief.   
“But … kid is near judging hall…” Sans looks around “I guess I'll have to be faster next time.” 

In front of Sans there was a belt with 7 bolt batteries: “Battery belt will be easiest to recreate…” inseparably connected to belt was chained bigger crystal bolt battery, "this one will work... I hope."  
S.A.E.M. (soul attribute extraction machine) properly connected with flexible cables to be carefully put on the necklace: “… S.A.E.M. will be harder to recreate, but… I'm certain I will make it…”   
Sans take his blue jacket from the table next to his recent creation: “If I want to stop him, I just HAVE to do it.” 

Sans leave trough door in the science lab and teleports into judgment hall just as Frisk appears with the window at the end of the hall.   
Sans smile: “… heh… time to die… for the last time.” 


	10. Chapter 9 – Start of the mission

Frisk is leaving judgment hall without looking back and Sans is slowly dusting away. He wasn't so excied in a while: “… heh… ”   
Next thing he knows, Sans wake up in his shabby room. Violent death in this trashy place is fast and while puppeteer is there, they are captured forever.  
“I'm back and now I have time,” Sans is relived.   
He goes to true lab as fast as possible with the desk and papers: “I recollect it all… I hope… ”   
  
Puppeteer is sitting in front of pc, talking on a phone: “Hey, my pc is weird lately…”   
“How weird?” inquire voice from another side.  
“It’s turned on when I turned it off… “ he starts.   
“In that case you probably just forgot.”   
Puppeteer frown, “and I have search history I don’t remember… ”   
This time voice is smug: “Oooooh suuuure…”   
“NOT LIKE THAT, DUDE!” they turn red.   
“Hahahahaha.”   
The player continues: “Plus Undetale stop working sometimes!”   
“You played it for months! You probably messed with files too much. Like y'know, Chara and all that stuffs… ”sigh voice.  
“That may be right, but…”   
“Come on, you will check that later, ok? Now tell me if you will go out today or not? ” Puppeteer let his pc problems go for now and made plan with his friend for the night.  
  
Sans is almost done. Belt bolt is done, necklace with S.A.E.M., gloves and cables are done, his jacket changed to adjust it all. Around his are many tools and papers: “I’m done.”   
Sans dress up glows - for hurried work they fit perfectly. He takes the belt with eight batteries. His valuable tools were carefully prepared, now he needs to charge batteries.   
  
Sans go to royal palace, walking trough judging hall, throne room and stopping in chamber with the barrier. King Asgore was in his bedroom, but he notice that someone walked trough the throne room. It's strange, because almost no one comes there.  
  
Asgore get to the throne room just see it empty, so only place there is can be... barrier room. When he look inside barrier, goat monster sees who got there so he stands behind Sans. That really is surprise: “Sans…?”   
“Hey… may seems like a unusual question, but do you believe me? ” respectfully ask the smiley skeleton.   
Asgore stand next to him and look at the small monster: “I do. That’s why you are in golden room not far away from here. ”   
Sans eyesocket are dark: “… then could I see human souls? ”   
  
That is even bigger surprise for the monster king: “Golly, you never requested that before... but sure. ”   
Asgore wave his hand and the mechanism in room activate. Souls come up from the floor. Sans get close and look thoroughly at them.   
  
With a wild smile, everything around the skeleton turns black - time stopped.  
“This should be okay… all calculations are right… “ without hesitation Sans stand in front of souls and he promptly let his hand levitate over them: “ I can’t fail. ”   
From the glove appears small form shaped as S.A.E.M. on his necklace and glove carefully gather tiny balls of mellow lights from souls. Belt bolts shine as batteries filled up, each battery changing different colour. Same colours as souls.  
  
Time starts again, Sans just walk away from souls like nothing. When he is behind Asgore, he finally says: “Thanks.” With that the skeleton monster is gone.  
King noticed a few glowing lights on the belt shining differently in this twilight room. They didn’t shine with colours before. Asgore is confused, but he allow souls go down into the floor. The mighty king of monsters sighs gently: “Maybe he will inform me later… when this lovely day will get closer to the end.” 


	11. Chapter 10 – Nice to finally meet you

Sans appears in front of knock-knock door. It's not many times, that he saw what is behind, but remember Ruins well enough. He uses blue magic to open up big stone door.   
Sans stand in long hallway: “It’s been a while since I have been here… no one can follow me while I look for golden flowers. ”   
  
Sneakily he uses his short-cuts for visible distances - in front of Toriel house, near spikes, slowly but steady Sans gets to flower bed. Frisk is sleeping there on golden flowers while light from above shine on her.   
From shadow he slowly walks to her with a hand already turning on S.A.E.M. on. Her soul instantly appears above her body and small red balls flies into S.A.E.M. while last space on the belt is filled up. Red battery is now shining next to other six. He turns his back to Frisk and look up where window should be.   
  
Blue magic heps him to get in front of the window. Sans light up with all seven batteries, electric like energy shine over him. This much power should be enough to cross to that hateful world. Then he carefully touches the non-active window and awaited flash is here. Still shining, Sans stand in puppeteer room. Pc is turned off, puppeteer is peacefully sleeping in bed. Everything works as it should.  
  
Sans go to human on bed and call up his soul. Just as before, glowing hearth surrounded by flames appears, but this time he uses his experimental machine. S.A.E.M. get filled with big balls of dazzling light - this soul possesses much more energy than usual human souls back home.   
Biggest battery he has is chained to him, hanging from his belt. Skeleton scientist made it from synthetic crystal he created in underground. It starts fill up - slower than batteries before. Light and power is crazy, but in a minute is lightning-bolt shaped battery finally full.   
  
His glittering eye changes into bolts, shine with static electricity. He checks his own status but nothing changed. He checks 8th battery and it’s 100% full. “That’s crazy…”   
  
Sans go to PC, turn it on and with magic use keyboard and mouse to find Undertale files. When skeleton monster is sure he undoubtedly found it all, he connects 8th battery into PC. A strange window appears – Sans move saves into that window and taking his world to his own hands.  
From bed Sans overhear muffled word: “… who?” 


	12. Chapter 11 – Last game

Sans eyesocket goes dark as his body froze. Next second he was really, really mad. With a glance to make sure that files are uploading, he turns around to look at that damn puppeteer.   
With no emotions in his voice, skeleton monster asks: “Do you wanna have a BAD TIME?”  
Puppeteer shrieks: “… Sans? …that has to be a dream… ” They looks confused and not really sure what they see in this dark room. Sans turn back to check how his world is. Upload is complete.  
  
“Why should it be a dream? Do you think that all your paythroughs were just dream to me?”ask the skeleton while unplugging battery.   
Human is getting less sleepy now: “What?”   
Sans start to uninstall Undertale and turn back to face a person on bed. Puppeteer move a little away - now fully awake.   
Sans step closed to them: “Do you genuinely think I am not tired after more than 50 fricking games of yours?”   
Skeleton get even closer, puppeteer is looking at him with wide eyes.   
“I-I was just…” they stutter, but Sans finish, “… just playing a game? ”   
  
Sans is in front of bed his eyesocket finally shining as he look down on human. Puppeteer visibly tremble. Skelepun smirk at sight of that: “Are you maybe chilled to the bone?”   
Then he tilts a head to the one side: “Or are those sins crawling on your back?”   
At that point human is scared to the bone. This character in game is known for dunkin' on genocide runners. They whisper: “No…  I … I’m… ” but are unable to finish and look down. Flowey consistently ask why they play over and over again, they just ignored it as nice quirk of excellent game.  
  
Without a word Sans turn away get back to pc. Windows pop up a message that write Undertale is uninstalled. Everything works.   
Sans is standing there with hand millimeter over glass of screen: “Well… it was you who wanted to see “SOMETHING” new, right? “ say skeleton with a creepy smile.   
Puppeteer eyes grow even bigger and then there is flash in the real world.  
  
Sans is in golden flowers room: “I am back… and this…” he look up to where window should be, “It’s gone.”   
With enormous relief he looks at his shaking hands: “Maybe I can finally do… something. Anything I want… “   
Even thought he doesn't have lungs, he takes deep breath and look at Frisk from afar: “Now... we will witness what this fallen kid is made of for the 1st time. ”   
Kid barely starts moving when monster hide in shapeless shadows of that silent room. Frisk sit up and aster a while start walking to room with Flowey in it. Sans observe her from behind: “Let me watch this LAST GAME RUN.” 


	13. Epilogue – Thought the door…

Sans watches sun over Mt. Ebbot with others. There is no window behind him. It's not the 1st time he enjoys this view, but for sure he knows it's last time. Weeeeell, until Papyrus don't drag him back here for a picnic or something. Heh.   
He looks at Frisk next to Toriel. Frisk… real Frisk, is a little quiet and strange kid without Puppeteer, but turned out nice human.  While he followed her in underground, few times he genuinely thought she may be goner.   
Then skelepun looks at Asriel next to Frisk. For an unknown reason is Chara-ghost nowhere to be found… and kid went back to the shattered ruins for little prince.   
Goat prince remembers his time as Flowey... but nor him nor kiddo told something about that. Maybe they will clear that up with their parents later. But right now kids seem to talk about something, laughing and doing stupid jokes. 

°°°°°° Few days later °°°°°°  
  
Humans are as usual careful around them, but that is not his problem. King Asgore and Queen Toriel are in charge of that. Other than few fights with nasty human - _ehm_ _, some cleaning of misunderstanding with his puns,_ \- his key problem is to hold Papyrus calm. Everything excides him, so that is quiet a hard task. Right now Papyrus is happy having picnic near his new car. Of course picnic menu are spaghetti. Undyne and Alphys are sitting near each other, all lovely-dovely eating anime themed candies.   
  
As everyone move out of underground, Toriel with Sans have to use now normal door for their knock-knock jokes. Other than that Sans love napping at the sun in the garden with many flowers.   
  
Needless to say, there were few questions for him. From everyone.

Asgore naturally asked him why he wanted to examine human souls.  
"To persuade what I didn't have. I needed more patience, bravery, justice, kindness, integrity and perseverance. "   
That was his precise answer for his king. Asgore smiled gently and was happy he could help with something that easy. Sans was happy his not-lie was taken misleading way.   
  
His brother was puzzled about his new halloween costume.   
"Why do you wear those things, Sans? It's not as cool as armor of GREAT PAPYRUS! "  
Sans just smile at him: "Just one of us have to be cool, Pap."  
This answer made Papyrus so happy, that they had special spaghetti dinner for a week.  
  
Undyne asked him while they were out in park: “Is that neck thing heavy? Is that some armor? Should I get one as well? "   
"NO!" well, that would be messy if she would get her hands on this.  
  
Alphys checked his new accessories in her new lab. Everything is nice and shiny: “So… i-if those are b-bateries… how often do-do you recharge them? "   
He did his own research on that: "I haven't recharged them yet."  
That surprised small royal scientist: "NO?"  
"Nope."   
  
Even Asriel got curious about it: “So, do you take those things everywhere?”   
"Yep."   
Sans continues napping on their couch while Toriel tried to get them prepared for school day. Asriel didn't ask more, but _THAT_ conversation may happen on later day.  
  
Right now Sans is napping under the tree at their new house on the surface: “Life is finally moving again.”   
Humans and monsters on street walk around, living their lives as Sans watch them with one open eye: “Of course, it’s not all golden flowers up here. Some like us, some are… asking for bad time… ”   
Welcome back to napping: “…but that is none of my problem if they won’t cause anything. ”   
  
Sans opens his eyesocket as bee land on his head. He looks up in unclouded sky: “Puppeteer window is inevitably gone, but…”   
He glances cautiously at the glass door near his napping spot, making his eye shines: “…the new door appears to me. ”   
As bee fly away he closes eyes once again: “I guess once you learn something, you can’t just forget it.”   
  
Papyrus appears from the window of their new house: “Saaaaans, get back here and pick up your socks!”   
Sans smile and sit up, preparing puns to tell his dear brother. As he gets closer to house and strange new door, his power rises. Sans stop in front of the glass door. Sans wonder: “Now that I can make my own doors OUT… I wonder where they lead… ”   
Skelepun carefully open up door a little as he peeks in. Cheerful voice from behind door is surprised but happy: “Oh hey there…”   
  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> https://screentale.tumblr.com/


End file.
